Premonitions
by glitterynile
Summary: Revised - do you believe in signs... (3x4 later 1x2)
1. Prologue

Premonitions   
Prologue : Hand of Fate 

* * *

Blue eyes slowly open, the young man rubs his eyes from sleep. His eyes lose their color and the white only is shown. When his thoughts clear a white room with a wooden table appears. Upon this table sits a stack of tarot cards. As he approaches the table a chair materializes. Sitting down he draws the top card from the deck. 

"Death?" the room echoes

The room fades out to black, thick velvet blood flows down the white walls.

Gasps fill the room. Another card is drawn.

"The World" the voice of the speaker sounds perplexed. 

Blonde hair is tossed from side to side, "the world is in danger".

The simple fact brings shivers down the mans spine. The blood dripping down the walls stains the floor. It coats the white marble and races with an untimely speed toward the young blonde. 

Blank eyes dart, "the earth is new its destruction will be premature." The blood begins to crawl mounting in force it covers the youths legs extracting a gasp. Stumbling he rises to his feet and tries to rid himself of the constriction. 

He screams

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Premonitions   
Chapter 1 : It Begins 

* * *

Panting Quatre jerks up in bed. His right hand clasped over his chest protectively. Struggling to breathe he tried to stop his frantic sobs. 

A gentle hand slides over his back and begins a smooth soothing pattern. 

"Quat, are you alright?" the gentle voice asks. 

The sobs quietly loosen their hold and Quatre nods his head.

"Ye-yeah Trowa" *gasp* "I'm fine"

Green eyes narrow and Trowa shakes his head. 

"How bad was it?" he sits up and covers Quatres trembling form, never ceasing his slow calming gesture. 

Quatre closes his eyes and lowers his head, "it didn't make any since." Snuggling closer Trowa brought the blondes head to rest under his chin. 

"Tell me about it, maybe I can help" trowa whispered and kiss the tuff of hair under his cheek. 

"Danger is coming Trowa, and I'm worried, I don't know what and why." 

"Shhh, its alright I'll protect you" Quatre smiled and kissed the taller man. 

Trowa laid them both back down. 

I know you'll protect me trowa... but who will protect you?

===========

Duo Maxwell leaned against an old blue Ford truck. A piece of hay hanging from between his lips. He watched with bemused eyes as a cloud of dust turned up from the dirt road. 

"That must be Fei now" his smirk never leaving his face as a bicycle approached him. 

The Chinese man dismounted form the old bike and threw the kickstand into a locked position. 

"Maxwell I hope you have my truck ready, I'm already behind in my crop sales." Duo nodded and motioned to the vehicle behind him. 

"All set Fei!" his eyes twinkled, "are you still mad Heero is makin' more than you." 

Wufei growled, "Very funny Maxwell. Now just give me my car." Duo held his hands up, then reached into his pocket and tossed the Fords keys at his angry customer. 

"No harm Wufei, Heeros just the best farmer around." Duo shrugged his shoulders, "Ok I fixed your truck if the engine keeps stalling just bring it back." Wufei nodded and handed Duo some money. 

"Hn, thanks" Duo smiled, "No problem man! I'll help you load your bike." 

As the task was completed Duo waved his goodbye and headed back to his house. Beginning to prepare his lunch the phone rang. 

"Hey there, Duo here!" he answered with his usual cheer.

"Hello Duo" Duo mood sparked up. 

"Hey there Trowa! How's it going!" Duo asked his brother. 

Originally know as Triton Maxwell, Trowa changed his name to Trowa Barton after his parents disowned him for before marring a certain young blonde. 

"Duo, Quatre and I were wondering if you would like to come over for lunch. He's making lasagna." Duo smiled and eagerly agreed. 

"Love ta bro, Q-man's lasagna is the best. See ya in a few!"

"Bye Duo." After hanging up the braided remaining Maxwell locked up his house and jumped on his motorcycle, churning up dust speeding to the Bartons home. 

===========

"Ow hot hot!" Quatre sat the bubbling dish on the table. Removing his oven mittens he set to making a salad, when strong hands encircled his waist. 

Trowa rested his chin on Quatre shoulder. "I invited Duo, he agreed" 

Quatre smiled, "Glad he did I make his favori-mmm" Quatre cut his sentence off as Trowa began to nibble his earlobe. 

"Trowa you are insatiable!" he chuckled, "hey let me finish, Duo will be here sooooonnnn" his last word drawn out as Trowa continued his assault licking the shell of his ear.

The porch door slammed startling the two lovers. 

"Hey there buddies, O' did I interrupt something!" he said with a laugh.

"O' food! Man I'm staved!" He laughed once more. 

Quatre laughed detangling himself from Trowa and giving into to one of Duos hugs. 

"Alright then lets eat." 

===========

The trio sat relaxing in the living room after their meal. Duo smirked at his brother who's lap was occupied by Quatre head. The rest of the blondes body was curled into a ball and was protected by one of Trowas arms that rubbed back and forth alongside the smaller mans ribs. 

"Duo?" Duo shook his head.

"Unn, sorry there Tro I spaced off what were you saying?" 

Green eyes smiled at him. "I was wondering what have you been up to lately? Get any new jobs?"

"Actually yeah, I just finished Wufei's truck. Just imagine how messed up it was for him to let someone else work on it."

"I can imagine" Trowa smiled silently but that soon faded. 

Duo took note of this, "Hey man is something wrong?" Trowa just shook his head. 

"Nothing out of the ordinary...I'm just a little tried that's all"

Duo laughed, "Stay up to long Trowa" his laugh was not returned and immediately Duo felt wretched. 

"Sorry man, what's happening really". Trowa sighed and turned his head to Quatres still form; bringing his hand up to brush against soft gold locks. 

"Quatres been having dreams again... its been taking a lot out of him. Last night I think was one of the worst ones." Duo's gaze lowered to the floor, his shoulders hunched. 

"Dreams? Hmm, where they bad?" Duo asked concerned. 

"More like nightmares…"

"Did he tell you about them?" He asked hoping this was a small things.

Trowa shook his head, "he was very vague". 

"He won't elaborate... I think he's having visions again." 

Duo nodded, the news was not a shock. For Quatre to have visions was a norm for Trowa as well as for himself. Quatre was known for his psychic powers. 

The townspeople came with mixed views. Some saw Quatre as bless, some as cursed. But when desperate in the in they all came to Quatre for help. 

"Maybe its nothing" Duo tried to put his brother at ease.

"I hope... for Quatre sake they don't turn violent" Trowa whispered.

The brunette bend down and kissed his husbands forehead. 

Duo took this as his signal to leave, rising his said his thanks and left the couple alone.


	3. Chapter 2

Premonitions   
Chapter 2: The First Sign 

* * *

Heero grunted loading the last of the corn into his crop box. Bringing his arm up he wiped his brow with his forearm. Checking his watch he saw he missed lunch. 

"Hn" he spoke to no one in particular. Grunting he shouldered his tools and went to store them in the tool shed. 

Removing his gloves he made his way back to the main house when he heard a motorcycle in the distance. 

A smile came to his lips. Duo was paying a visit.

===========

Wufei grumbled under his breath. Heero had beat him out again in the farmers market. 

"hnnnnn" Wufei groaned into his steering wheel. Pulling down his own road more dust flew into the air; Wufei cursed the day he decided to move to the mid-west.

"It's dry, isolated, and boring" little did he know he was describing his mood exactly. He continued the drive till something on his right caught his attention.

"What now" signing he parked his truck and got out to inspect a row of missing corn in his field.

His eyes widened as he saw the corned was folded over. The stalks lay against the floor all facing the same direction. Raising an eyebrow, he followed the bend corn then stopped suddenly about fifteen feet into the field.

A perfectly geometric circle lay in front of him. 

===========

Heero waved at the oncoming vehicle. The motorcycle slowed to decrease the amount of dust that was tailing behind it. 

Hitting the brake, Duo smoothly slid of his bike and engaged the kickstand. 

"Heero, my man what's happening?" Heero shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing" Duo slapped the chocolate haired youth's back.

"Well I just stop by to hang with ya! What do ya say!" Heero smirked

"You just came to drink my beer." Heero placed his hands on his hips.

Duo fledged innocence, "I have no idea where you got that!" but his smirked told Heero differently. 

"Right, well come on in"

===========

"Damn!" Wufei cursed as he sped into town. Quickly parking he jumped out of his truck and racing into the police station. 

Officer Noin looked up from her desk, "Wufei? Can I help you?" She asked surprised to see anyone so late in the day. 

"Woman, I have a problem." Noin chuckled

"You just figured that out?" she joked

Wufei cursed again. Noin stood seeing a true problem could have been the only reason for Wufei to need her. 

"Sorry, what is it?" She said grabbing her hat. Wufei grabbed her arm in an attempt to drag her out the door. 

"Either we have some really creative vandals or..." Wufei shook his head, "Come on"

===========

- 6 hours later : Yuy House-

"Man I can't believe you did that Heero!" Duo shouted. He was currently occupying Heero's couch...upside down. 

Heero himself was no better, who was stretch out in his armchair. 

"Hn" was the only reply Duo got. 

"Man we're wasted" Duo said trying to sit up.

"Sorry Heero, I can't drive..." Duo flipped and laid back on the couch

"Well I know I can't, just stay here tonight." Duo smiled at Heero who smiled back. 

"Thanks man I really app-" Duo passed out. 

Heero chucked, "You welcome". Standing Heero went to the hall closet to retrieve some blankets. 

Coming back to the living room he laid one on Duos sleeping form before he headed upstairs to sleep off his own alcohol. 

===========

Noin gasped at the sight in from of her, "My god."

Wufei nodded, "My first reaction exactly... what do you think created it?"

Noin bent down to study the bent stalks, "I have no idea... I guess vandals...but how? I have don't know".

"Its bent to perfect to have been don't by hand, but a machine would have crushed the crops." Wufei shrugged. 

Noin just shook her head.

===========

"Trowa come to bed already" Quatre voiced his displeasure. A deep chuckle came from the bathroom. The light click off and Trowa dark figure approached the bed. 

Once he crawled in Quatre struggled into his chest and the couple spooned together. 

"I love you Trowa" Quatre voice was muffed from Trowas chest. 

Trowa kissed the blonde's forehead, "I love you too, sweet dreams".

===========

Quatre blinked heavy to realize that he was once more in the white room. Moving forward he placed his pale hand upon the wooden desk to find it was void of his tarot cards. 

Looking around the room he hunted for a way out. 

He found none.

"Well why I am here?" Quatre began to walk away from the table when was senses were onslaught with vivid colors. 

Flashes of light came between torn fragments of pictures and clips. 

The first image was of himself struggling to breathe, the next for Wufei yelling at an officer, then flashes of a field, then a picture of a smiling Duo and Heero leading to a kiss.

Quatre gasped and thrashed. 

Light once more filled him vision, a click of Trowa working in the field and behind him the faded images of cards. As Trowa's form faded, the cards played before him.

  
The World…  
Judgement…  
Strength…  
The Lovers…  
Justice…  
The Devil…   
Death

Quatre sucked in a breath, "NO!" He cried

- Midnight : Barton House -

Trowa groaned and sat up, he eyes traveled over Quatre restless form. Placing his hand on his husband's forehead he found heat and sweat.

Getting up Trowa walked to the bathroom and returned with a cool cloth. Laying it on the blonde's burning head he then stroked his cheeks, wishing the fever to pass. 


End file.
